gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Ku ciemności: Epizod 13 – Skrzyżowanie
Uahoo lekko skrzywionych chodem, trzymając ręce splecione na plecach, udał się w stronę tronu. Kiedy na nim usiadł, oparł swój prawy łokieć o oparcie, gdyż na lewym leżał teraz pierścień, a dłoń przyłożył bliżej ust, jak gdyby bawiąc się palcami. Następnie, powoli przesuwając głowę o kąt równy czterdziestu pięciu stopniom, spojrzał na Rawse Vartą. Spostrzegł jednak, że kobieta rzeczywiście nie ma żadnego pojęcia o artefakcie, o który ją pytał. Uznał więc, że bez sensu byłoby przesłuchiwać ją ponownie, i w efekcie wrócił do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. Przystanął. Ani nie drgnął. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie docierało do niego to, co się właśnie działo. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie wierzył, że ten, kogo widział, stał teraz przed nim. — Luke Skywalker… — wyszeptał. — Prewt, odejść. Krępy Neimoidianin w stopniu admirała niezdarnie opuścił pomieszczenie, przechodząc do korytarza ustawionego poziomo względem wejścia. Uahoo tymczasem wyciągnął swoją prawą dłoń przed siebie i zamknął gródź, używając Mocy, tak by w sali został tylko on, Luke no i jeszcze Rawse Varta. Skywalker tymczasem uważnie śledził jego ruchy, lecz obrócił się na moment przez lewe ramię w stronę zamykającego się przejścia. Jeźdźca Tusken położył swoje ręce na bocznych oparciach tronu, nie ukrywając lekkiego zmęczenia. Następnie podniósł się na nich, wstał i tym samym zaczął zbliżać się w stronę Jedi, który — pomimo sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł — nie wydawał się przejęty ani również przestraszony. Kiedy użytkowników Mocy dzieliło zaledwie pięć metrów, Uahoo postanowił rozpocząć konwersację. — Nie sądziłem, że stać ciebie na tak radykalny ruch. Przyszedłeś do mnie pomimo mojej armii droidów, pomimo straży i pomimo tego, że jesteś rozbrojony. — Prawda. Straż mógłbyś mieć lepszą — Skywalker przechylił lekko głowę w swoją lewą stronę. Uahoo nie dał się wciągnąć w polemikę oponenta. — Zdaje się, że mam coś, co należy do ciebie — powiedział, po czym sięgnął do paska, aby następnie unieść szarą klingę miecza świetlnego Luke’a. — Wiesz, to pewnego rodzaju zaszczyt umrzeć tak od swojej własnej broni. Tuskenin aktywował zieloną wiązkę. Luke’owi odbiła się ona w oczach. Wtedy użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy ruszył w jego stronę pełen pewności siebie. Kiedy się zamachnął, Jedi jednak pochylił się do tyłu niemalże o kąt prosty, tak że plazmowa wiązka poszybowała dosłownie milimetr nad jego nosem. Sam Uahoo natomiast poszybował jeszcze dalej, ślizgając się po posadzce, a kiedy się obrócił i zobaczył, że pomimo iż był rozbrojony, jego przeciwnik nadal miał się dobrze, dał się ponieść furii. — Zawsze było ci na bakier z mieczem, prawda, Uahoo? — zapytał Luke z prześmiewczym wyrazem twarzy. Choć Jedi nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ostatecznie takową uzyskał. — Prawda — przyznał Tuskenin. — Mój mistrz pozbawił mnie pierwszego, gdy zdecydował się mnie porzucić, a drugiego — gdy po tym, jak niemalże czterdzieści osiem lat temu zesłał mnie na Tatooine po tym, jak zamordowałem Yaraela Poofa. Uahoo pochylił się delikatnie i chwycił miecz oburącz. — Był przekorny — dodał po chwili. — Moja aktywność mogła ujawnić jego plany. Tuskenin ruszył w stronę Luke’a i tym razem wykonał znacznie obszerniejszy szereg ruchów mających na celu pozbawić go życia. Gdy jednak po raz drugi znalazł się po stronie tronu, a nie zamkniętych drzwi frontowych, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma już w ręce swojej broni. Kiedy się odwrócił, ujrzał Skywalkera, jak trzymał swój miecz świetlny tak, jak go przejął — odwrotnie i nieznacznie skierowany do tyłu. — Jaki miał w tym cel? — zapytał Jedi, chwytając broń prawidłowi, teraz znacznie bardziej poważny. Uahoo wyprostował się i popatrzył na przeciwnika. — Sidious miał w tym swoje korzyści — powiedział. — Najpierw pozbył się Shpannera, a kiedy zorientował się, że potrafię myśleć samodzielnie, zrezygnował i ze mnie. Jasnym stało się, że potrzebował maszynki do zabijania, a nie prawdziwego ucznia. Ale to nie wszystko. Mój mistrz wątpił w sukces Zasady Dwóch. My stanowiliśmy z kolei pewnego rodzaju koło ratunkowe na wypadek ewentualnego niepowodzenia. Wtem zupełnie niespodziewanie Uahoo wyjął z rękawów dwie kyuzoańskie petary i kiedy już trzymał je w dłoniach, aktywował czerwoną wiązkę elektryczną i ruszył w stronę Skywalkera. Luke jednak, jako wprawiony szermierz, skutecznie odpierał ataki dawnego ucznia Dartha Sidousa. Ten mimo to w pewnym momencie, wykorzystując oba metalowe ostrza, zadał dość mocny cios w prawą stronę klingi przeciwnika. — Teräs Käsi — powiedział Tuskenin. — O wiele skuteczniejsze od siedmiu form Jedi. Tuskenin wycofał się z gracją jeszcze bardziej w stronę tronu. Po chwil skoczył w stronę Skywalkera i w czasie eleganckiego lotu skrzyżował swoje metalowe ostrza. Kiedy wylądował, trzymał ręce nieco ponad głową i zderzył je z wiązką Skywalkera. Rozpoczął się pojedynek siły fizycznej, w którym Luke próbował odeprzeć dość celnie wymierzony w jego klingę cios przeciwnika. — Przegrałeś, mistrzu Jedi — powiedział Tuskenin. — Dzisiaj dokonuje się dzieło, które przerwałeś razem ze swoim ojcem na Gwieździe Śmierci. Osiemnaście lat wystarczyło, aby ciemna strona dojrzała. Mimika twarzy Luke jasno dowodziła, że dawał z siebie wszystko, jednak tak celnie wymierzony cios w jego miecz świetlny nie umożliwiał mu za bardzo swobody ruchu. Syn wybrańca otworzył usta, ukazując swoje zaciśnięte białe zęby. Ważnym było, aby Uahoo nie pchnął jego klinki za bardzo w jego stronę, gdyż wtedy jego słowa rzeczywiście nabrałyby sensu. — Przegrałeś, gdyż ty się do tego przyczyniłeś — powiedział Tuskenin nieco cichszym głosem, praktycznie szepcąc. — Zamordowałeś ją. Zamordowałeś Shmi bezlitośnie. Poniosłeś klęskę! Dopiero teraz Skywalker zmienił swój wyraz twarzy i nawet zdawał się nieco uśmiechać. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie — powiedział. — Shmi sama aktywowała wiązkę. Zamordowała się w akcie rozpaczy po tym, co zrobiła. To ty poniosłeś klęskę. Choć maska zasłaniała jego mimikę, Uahoo otworzył nieznacznie usta. Luke tymczasem poddał się i skończył odpierać atak przeciwnika. W efekcie ostrza tego skrzyżowały się jeszcze bardziej, niczym nożyce prowadzone przez jego ręce. Jedi jednak zdążył pochylić się do tyłu w taki sposób, że uniknął ścięcia, tracąc jedynie parę włosów ze swojej siwiejącej brody. Kiedy się prostował, wykorzystał okazję i trafił centralnie w tętnice umieszczone pod dłońmi dawnego mistrza swojej babci. Uahoo padł na ziemię i znalazł się w pozycji półsiedzącej na plecach, będąc lekko pochylonym na swój lewy bok i opierając się z tej strony ramieniem. W międzyczasie usłyszał dźwięk petar upadających na podłogę. Unosił się dym, jednak Tuskenin dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że pochodził on z jego rąk, ściślej z miejsca, w którym wcześniej miał dłonie. Mężczyzna uniósł oczy ku górze i zobaczył tam Luke’a. Mierzył on do niego zapalonym mieczem, który trzymał w swojej prawej dłoni. — A teraz… — wyszeptał Uahoo — zabij mnie, Jedi. — Nie zabiję cię właśnie dlatego, że jestem Jedi. Luke zgasił klingę. Uśmiechnął się i wycofał, udając się w stronę wyjścia. Tuskenin tymczasem poczuł się zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na leżącą koło niego jedną z petar. Przeszła mu przez głowę jedna myśl. Narastał w nim silny gniew, jednak żeby ją zrealizować, potrzebowałby dłoni, których przed momentem został pozbawiony. Uahoo zamknął oczy, choć nie było to widoczne przez noszoną przez niego maskę. Następnie wyciągnął dymiący kikut w stronę metalowego ostrza, wyobrażając sobie, że jego kończyny nadal są w pełni sprawne. Gdy otworzył oczy, tuż przez oparzoną kończyną broń unosiła zupełnie tak, jakby nadal miał przeplecione przez nią palce, a to wszystko za sprawą Mocy. Mężczyzna rzucił w stronę Luke’a. Petara leciała centralnie w jego plecy, wirując w powietrzu. Jedi jednak w ostatniej chwili wyczuł to i w ułamku sekundy obrócił się, i wyciągnął przed siebie swoją prawą dłoń. Używając Mocy, tuż przed zderzeniem zmienił kierunek lotu ostrza, które teraz wirowało w stronę sylwetki Tuskenina. Na koniec zakrwawione wbiło się w tron jedną ze swoich stron. Uahoo wziął wdech. Sięgnął ręką w środek swojej klatki piersiowej. Poczuł krew. Oddychało mu się coraz trudniej. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Luke’a, po czym zamknął oczy. Upadł. Dalej nie było już nic. Dalej była tylko Moc. | Poprzedni = Ku ciemności: Epizod 12 – Perswazja | Następny = Ku ciemności: Epizod 14 – Bitwa przestrzenna, część I }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania